falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
輻射3彩蛋
Numerous Easter eggs and references to various books, movies and other games are one of the staples of the Fallout series. Before adding or removing references, please make sure you have read the guidelines on the "Discussion" page first. 1984 *Irving Cheng's computer contains a "Daily Affirmation" which reads, "Comrade Cheng is Watching You." See "Big Brother is watching you." *Vault 92's overseer's terminal contains the phrase, "Sanity is not statistical." A Boy And His Dog Dogmeat, the vaults, the blending of 1950s America with futuristic horror, the Glowing Ones, and Eulogy Jones all allude to Harlan Ellison's A Boy And His Dog. AC/DC The Devil's Highway perk refers to the AC/DC song Highway to Hell. See also Led Zeppelin. Apocalypse Now Mr. Gutsy often says, "There is nothing I like better than the smell of plasma in the morning." See "I love the smell of napalm in the morning." Armitage III Armitage may get his name from Naomi Armitage. Beneath the Planet of the Apes In Megaton, the unexploded bomb and the Children of Atom are a reference to the film Beneath the Planet of the Apes, in which a cult worships an intact nuclear ICBM. Bible, the The Vault 101 Dweller's birth date, 7/13/2258, is a Biblical reference to Micah 7:13, which reads: "And the earth will become desolate because of her inhabitants, on account of the fruit of their deeds." This aptly describes the whole ''Fallout'' series. Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure Ted Strayer, with his "whoa, dude" phrases, resembles Ted from Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure. Blade Runner *The Replicated Man refers, in name, content and theme, to the replicants from the movie Blade Runner. *Fawkes says "Wake up, time to die," during the quest Finding the Garden of Eden. Bob's Big Boy The large statue in Paradise Falls is a reference to the statues at the Big Boy restaurant chain. Bradbury, Ray: "There Will Come Soft Rains" The McClellan Family Townhome and Carol's dialogue reference There Will Come Soft Rains. Calvin and Hobbes Sugar Bombs are probably a reference to "Chocolate Frosted Sugar Bombs" from Calvin and Hobbes. Clue The butler in My Megaton House is a Mr. Handy robot named "Wadsworth". Wadsworth the Butler is Tim Curry's character in the movie Clue. Like other Mr. Handy robots, Wadsworth speaks in a tone and voice similar to that employed by Tim Curry in the movie. Coca-Cola *Nuka-Cola is Fallout's version of Coca-Cola. The Nuka-Cola bottles, vending machines, and advertisements refer to those of the Coca-Cola brand in the 1950s. *Sierra Petrovita claims to be addicted to Nuka-Cola, a reference to the fact that the original Coca-Cola recipe included cocaine. Cool Hand Luke Rory McLaren will say, "Nobody can eat 50 eggs!", from the movie Cool Hand Luke, in which the title character accepts a bet to eat 50 eggs in an hour. Conan the Barbarian Grognak the Barbarian is modeled after the Robert E. Howard character, Conan the Barbarian. Crystal Pepsi Nuka-Cola Clear is probably a reference to Crystal Pepsi. See also Tab Clear. Dirty Harry Callahan's Magnum refers to Dirty Harry's signature gun, and it's also the stongest revolver in the game fitting with Harry's quote "and it's the most powerful handgun in the world". Die Hard Bryan Wilks, while in the preservation pod during the Those! quest, says, "Now I know what a TV dinner feels like"--[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0095016/quotes a line from the movie Die Hard]. Dracula * Lucy West, the woman who kicks off the Blood Ties quest, is a reference to Lucy Westenra, Mina Murray's friend in Bram Stoker's Dracula. * Arefu is a small village in Romania, most well known for its proximity to the former castle of Vlad Tepes (aka "Dracula" and "Vlad the Impaler"). Duck and Cover The explosives skill book Duck and Cover!, as well as posters present in the gameworld, take their name and the image of a cartoon turtle from this propoganda film. Dune [[Wikipedia:Mentat|Mentats in the book Dune]] are humans trained to function as "living computers;" Mentats in Fallout 3 are a drug that increases intelligence. The Elder Scrolls Games Bethesda Softworks, which created all the Elder Scrolls Games as well as Fallout 3, has a practice and history of reusing voice actors, quest designs, names of places, character designs, dialogue lines, and other game materials. Use of such in Fallout 3 does not constitute a cultural reference. The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion that bears the tag "TES-04".]]A utility pole with the unique identification tag "TES-04" is located along the outside of the city wall at Big Town. Ellis, Warren Mr. Moorellis is a portmanteau of the last names of Alan Moore and Warren Ellis. See also Alan Moore, Promethea. Evil Dead 3: Army of Darkness One of the PC's dialogue choices upon encountering Moira, after she becomes a ghoul, is, "Honey, you got reeeal ugly!"--a line from the movie Army of Darkness. Fawkes, Guy When asked about his name, Fawkes says that it was the name of a man who died for what he believed in. Fear Factory *The first log entry in the Research Lead terminals in the Museum of Technology contains lyrics from the song Archtype by the band Fear Factory: The infection has been removed // the soul of this machine has improved. *The mainframe is named the "Archetype Model FF06"--Archetype being the song name, FF standing for Fear Factory, and 06 being the album number. *Vocalist Burton C. Bell's name can be abbreviated to B. Bell, the researcher's name. Flags of Our Fathers During the Fallout 3 add-on Operation: Anchorage, a reporter is gathering a group of soldiers for a photo and says "Maybe someone will make this picture into a statue one day." This is a reference to the movie Flags of Our Fathers. Gorillas in the Mist Isabella Proud's story is a reference to Dian Fossey's, the basis of the movie Gorillas in the Mist. Greek Mythology *Cerberus is a reference to the Cerberus of Greek mythology. *Charon is a reference to the Charon of Greek mythology. *Centaurs refer to the Centaurs of Greek mythology. GURPS The word "GURPS" can appear as a password when hacking computers; this is the name of the RPG rules system that Fallout was originally planned to be based on. Harvey The picture for the Animal Friend perk may be a reference to Harvey. Hindu Culture The Brahmin in all the Fallout games refer to the ''Brahmin'' in Hindu culture. Their use in the Fallout games is likely to be a play on the reverence held for cows in Hindu culture. This has been seen as disrespectful to the Hindu culture, and use of the name Brahmin was banned in India from Fallout 3. Incredible Hulk, The *A Mr. Gutsy says, "I'm starting to get angry. You would not like me when I'm angry." This is much like what Dr. Banner says to Mr. Mcgee in the opening sequence of the TV series The Incredible Hulk. Exact quote: "Mr. McGee, don't make me angry. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry." *The image for the Nerd Rage looks like Bruce Banner transforming into the Hulk. Internet culture Moira Brown's terminal password is MB3K-OMFG; the last four characters, OMFG, are a common internet acronym for "Oh My Fucking God". Invasion of the Body Snatchers In Mothership Zeta, the Abominations point and scream to alert each other to hostiles, much the way the pod-people do in Invasion of the Body Snatchers. James Bond Wint and Kidd are references to the James Bond movie "Diamonds are Forever" in which Mr. Wint and Mr. Kidd were assassins charged with killing James Bond. Jefferson, Thomas "The price of freedom is eternal vigilance," and "Commerce with all nations, alliance with none,"--both lines spoken by John Henry Eden--are attributed to Thomas Jefferson. Judas Priest In The Pitt, an armor named Leather Rebel, previously owned by a priest, is a reference to the song Leather Rebel by the band Judas Priest. Lincoln, Abraham *The karmic title "Last, Best Hope of Humanity" is a phrase which has its origin in Lincoln's closing remarks to his 1862 Annual Message to Congress, "We shall nobly save, or meanly lose, the last best hope of earth". ("Last, best hope" has since become a popular rhetorical trope.) *The dog's name "Four Score" is a reference to Lincoln's Gettysburg Address. Living Dead/George Romero series The name of the quest, You Gotta Shoot 'Em in the Head refers to the rule of zombie fiction that the only way to dispatch a zombie is to destroy the brain. Dawn of the Dead *In the DLC The Pitt, Everett says, "from here to Monroeville," which is a reference to Dawn of the Dead, a movie in which most of the action takes place in Monroeville, Pennsylvania. Land of the Dead Tenpenny Tower and its attack by ghouls is similar to Land of the Dead''s Fiddler's Green, a fortress-tower owned by a wealthy elitist. Led Zeppelin The Escalator to Heaven perk is a reference to the Led Zeppelin song "Stairway to Heaven". See also AC/DC. Lost The combination to Billy Creel's safe is 15, 16, 23, 42, which is the latter two-thirds of a recurring chain of numbers in the television show ''Lost. Lovecraft, H.P. The story told in the personal logs found in the Dunwich Building, the name of the building, and the whispering obelisk found in the Virulent Underchambers refer to Lovecraft's Cthulhu mythos/setting. See The Dunwich Horror. MacArthur, Douglas Sergeant RL-3 says, "Old warbots never die! We just rust away." This is a reference to General Douglas MacArthur's quote, "Old soldiers never die; they just fade away..." Mad Max .]] The [http://roadwarrior.wikia.com/wiki/The_Mad_Max_Wiki Mad Max movies], starring Mel Gibson as a post-apocalyptic warrior, are a pervasive influence on the Fallout series. *One of the Little Lamplight children uses the word humongous incorrectly, saying "humungus." Though it appears incorrect, it is actually a reference to Lord Humungus, the leader of the antagonizing gang in The Road Warrior. *The design of the Leather Armor in all three Fallout games is based on Mel Gibson's armor in Mad Max. *A picture of the main character walking beside Dogmeat that is featured on the back of the packaging, and in every ending is a homage to the image of Mad Max walking beside his dog from The Road Warrior. *''Fallout 3's Dogmeat is a Blue Heeler, the breed that was used for ''Mad Max's dog in the movie. *There is a random encounter with a character named Mel, who wears a leather jacket and sports a sawed-off shotgun. High perception grants the information that the shotgun is unloaded. In The Road Warrior Max (played by Mel Gibson) threatens the Gyrocaptain with his shotgun, even though it wasn't loaded. *The Raiders' style of dressing is similar to that of the various raider and biker gangs in the Mad Max films. *Medical Braces are similar to those that Max wears on his left leg in the films. *The Raider Blastmaster Helmet resembles the helmet worn by Blaster, the "muscle" of Bartertown in Beyond Thunderdome. *The scoped magnums resemble the gun used by the Lord Humungus in "The Road Warrior". *The outfit worn by Mayor Macready of Little Lamplight is identical to the costume worn by the Gyro Captain's Son in Mad Max: Beyond Thunderdome - a pith helmet, goggles, and a too-big jacket. *The image for the perk Pitt Fighter depicts Vault Boy wearing armor identical to what Blaster wore in the film Mad Max: Beyond Thunderdome. * The arena in the Pitt DLC resembles the Thunderdome. * The outfits worn by slaves in The Pitt resemble those worn by the slaves in Beyond Thunderdome. Mandroid Dr. Zimmer is probably a reference to the movie Mandroid, in which Dr. Karl Zimmer is the creator of a humanoid robot. Megadeth The phrase "First Mistake... Last Mistake," uttered by Pitt Raiders, Wildmen and several other hostiles, is from the Megadeth song "Holy Wars" from the album Rust in Peace. Ministry Fawkes says, "I only kill to know I'm alive", which is a from the song "So What" by Ministry. Moby Dick If the player visits Fort Independence and asks an Outcast named Defender Morgan, "What have you got against the Brotherhood?", she will refer to Elder Lyons as "Ahab Lyons", who "is off chasing his Super Mutant white whale." This is a reference to Herman Melville's Moby Dick. Monty Python Several terminals in the Museum of Technology contain notes from the lead researcher, Professor R. J. Gumbie--a reference to the Monty Python character Professor R.J. Gumby. Squire Maxson says that he "sort of shot" Sentinel Lyons but that it's "just a flesh wound." The black knight in The Holy Grail says the same thing. Moore, Alan Mr. Moorellis is a portmanteau of the last names of Alan Moore and Warren Ellis. See also Promethea, Warren Ellis. Music Man, The Dr. Zimmer's line, "And he's right here in Rivet City!" is a reference to the song Trouble Right Here In River City. Mystery Science Theater 3000 * The Hubris Comics computers list a comic called Drake Tungsten, Chrono-Cowboy. This is a reference to the episode "Hercules Against the Moon Men". * A computer in the National Archives contains a memo from the man in charge of robot maintenance signed, P. Brantseg. Patrick Brantseg voiced Gypsy on the show, was the puppeteer for all the puppets, and was listed in the credits as "puppet wrangler." Norse Mythology *The slaver that kills the bartender in Paradise Falls, Ymir, is a reference to the Norse frost giant whose body is the foundation of Midgard. His son is called Jotun, which is the name of the race of the Norse giants. *A raider named Thor is referenced by recordings found in the Dunwich Building. Occam's Razor Occam's Razor refers to the scientific principle of the same name. Once Upon a Time in Mexico In the end of the movie, El mariachi kneecapped General Marquez with a sawed-off shotgun, in the game you can also find a gun named The Kneecapper. Paradise Lost *John Milton's Paradise Lost appears in Fallout 3 as a skill-training book. *The name of the area Paradise Falls is a multiple entendre referencing Paradise Lost. Peanuts In the town "Little Lamplight" the doctor, Lucy, is a reference to the character "Lucy" from Charles Schultz's Peanuts. Inside of the clinic where she is located, a sign reading "The Doctor is in" can be found, which was often seen on Lucy's stand in the series. Pittsburgh *Lulu, the woman who claims to feed the army in Uptown, is named after Lulu's Noodles, a popular restaurant near the University of Pittsburgh. *The character's name, Reddup, is a Pittsburgh term meaning 'to clean.' *Duke may be named after Duquesne University. *Mex is most likely a reference to the chain of Mad Mex restaurants, which are relatively popular in Pittsburgh and the surrounding area, e.g. Monroeville and Squirrel Hill. * Phantom is a reference to Pittsburgh's only amusement park, Kennywood, that has a roller coaster called "The Steel Phantom", which was later rebuilt and renamed the "Phantom's Revenge". * Squill's name is likely a reference to Squirrel Hill, a residential Pittsburgh neighborhood that Carnegie Mellon University students (though not most other Pittsburghers) call "Squill Hill" for short. Pleasantville The Tranquility Lane scenario is reminiscent of the movie Pleasantville, both involving protagonists transported into a black-and-white world modeled after an idealized version of 1950s America. Princess Bride, The While patching up the PC during the Wasteland Survival Guide personal injury sub-quest, Moira asks the PC to describe the pain with the line, "And remember, this is for posterity!" This echoes a line used by Count Rugin in The Princess Bride when asking Westley to describe the torture in the Pit of Despair. Promethea Mr. Neptura refers to the character Marto Neptura from Alan Moore's Promethea. See also Alan Moore, Warren Ellis. P.S. I Love You A movie marquee in Vernon Square dispalys the title "P.S. I Hate You," a reference to the movie "P.S. I Love You". Raven, The The holodisk Box 1191 - Password Backup is a reference to Edgar Allen Poe's story The Raven. Relic Hunter During the quest Stealing Independence, Sydney greets the PC as a fellow "relic hunter," making reference to the television series Relic Hunter, in which the main character is named Sydney Fox. Road, The The Road is a 2006 novel by Cormac McCarthy. This post-apocalyptic story influenced Bethesda Softworks (as mentioned by Todd Howard in this interview) in their work on Fallout 3. There are no specific references to the book in the game. Roosevelt, Franklin President Eden's radio broadcasts are modeled on the Fireside Chats of President Franklin D. Roosevelt. Rosie the Riveter The haircut "Wendy the Welder", available to female characters, is a reference to Rosie the Riveter, a model for working women during World War 2. Rubin, Rick Terminal documents show that the overseer of Vault 92, the music preservation vault, was named Richard Rubin — a reference to the real-life Rick Rubin. Sagan, Carl The planetarium exhibit's prerecorded guide in the Museum of Technology has a voice and introduction that is a reference to Carl Sagan and his Cosmos educational series. Saving Private Ryan *Asked what she does for the Brotherhood, Knight Captain Dusk replies that she is a sniper, and then says "Put any mutie bastard within one mile of me and my rifle and well, pack it up troops... fight's over." Jackson in Saving Private Ryan makes the same remark, with 'Hitler' replacing 'mutie' as the subject. *When asked what his real name is, Knight Captain Gallows responds with "What's the pool up to?", similar to Captain Miller's response in Saving Private Ryan when a query is made regarding his occupation. Schindler's List Allistair Tenpenny's desire to snipe at random "vermin" in the Wastes is reminiscent of the ''Schindler's List'' character Amon Göth's sniping at the Jewish prisoners, whom he considers subhuman. Serenity After the Galaxy News Radio quest, Three Dog shouts "You can't stop the signal!" This is a quote from the movie Serenity. Shadowrun The Wired Reflexes perk refers to the reflex acceleration cyberware of the same name in Shadowrun. Sifl and Olly Show, The One of the 911 Dispatch terminals in the Germantown Police HQ contains rantings referencing the song "Llama School" from The Sifl and Olly Show. The password for a computer terminal in the same building is "Vicious Coy", the name of the Precious Roy knockoff on the X-and-O show. Simpsons, The Some of the radios and televisions in the Wasteland are called Radiation Kings (there is also a Radiation King store in downtown D.C.), which is the name of the TV Homer had as a young boy. This easter egg was originally present in the opening movie of Fallout. Snatcher In the Capitol Post basement is Gibson who has been decapitated in the same manner as Jean-Jack Gibson in Snatcher. On both Gibsons' bodies identical notes are found, reading, "Search the house!" Smokey the Bear When Three Dog is talking about radiation, he says, "Remember, only you can prevent human flesh fires." This is a reference to the slogan "only you can prevent forest fires." Spam Cram is a reference to Spam. Starship Troopers One of the Brotherhood of Steel soldiers spurs on his comrades by asking whether they want to live forever. The quote is similar to, "Come on, you apes, you want to live forever?" which figures prominently in Robert Heinlein's Starship Troopers and its movie adaptation. That, in turn, is a reference to a quote sometimes attributed to one Sergeant Major Daniel Joseph "Dan" Daly and having an extensive history going back at least to Frederick the Great. Star Trek Star Trek: The Original Series *During the first fade-to-white in the opening character creation, The Overseer says, "Dammit! We need a doctor, not a scientist", a reference to lines in the original Star Trek in which Dr. McCoy says to Captain Kirk, "Dammit Jim, I'm a doctor, not a (profession that isn't medical)". *Dr. Preston in Rivet City will say "I'm a doctor, not a dealer!" when asked about purchasing chems. *The Adventures of Captain Cosmos takes its inspiration from Star Trek. Captain Cosmos is known to have aired at 8:00 P.M. on Thursdays (the timeslot that Star Trek filled during its first two seasons in the real world). In the Mothership Zeta DLC pack, the Lone Wanderer and Sally (who is a fan of Captain Cosmos) take a diverse crew into ship-to-ship combat against another alien mothership Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan *The password for the shipping computer in the Nuka-Cola Plant is NC-C1864. The call letters of the USS Reliant, the ship hijacked by Khan, were NCC-1864. *The end of the final quest Take it Back! (if the player chooses to take the path of self-sacrifice) resembles Spock's self-sacrifice at the end of the movie. Star Trek: The Next Generation *Protector McGraw stated that the Anchorage Reclamation Simulation ran without "safety protocols", which meant that a person killed inside the simulation would also die in the real world. The holodecks introduced in The Next Generation had a similar safety protocol feature that was often disabled as part of an episode's plot. Star Trek: Voyager *The robot Sawbones greets you with, "Please state the nature of the medical emergency"--the signature phrase of the Emergency Medical Hologram "The Doctor" from Star Trek: Voyager. Sting Terminals in Vault 92, the "musicians' vault", document a resident named Gordie Sumner; Gordon Sumner is Sting's birth name. Strapping Young Lad The bottom log entry on the Maintenance Department terminal in the Presidential Sub Level (accessed through a Broken Steel quest) ends with lyrics to Canadian heavy metal band Strapping Young Lad's song "Detox": "I wish that I could get to sleep and just get this over with... this is only high school bullshit. I'm lost, I'm freaking and everybody knows... everyone's watching." Superman The picture for the Toughness perk is similar to the Superman suit and pose. Tab Clear Nuka-Cola Clear may be a reference to the early 1990s Coca-Cola Company drink Tab Clear. See also Crystal Pepsi. Terminator When talking to the slave Prosper in the Pitt DLC, one dialogue option reads, "Your Clothes. Give them to me. Now." Arnold Schwarzenegger's character in The Terminator says the same line after arriving naked from time-traveling. Terminator 2: Judgment Day The picture for the Cyborg perk refers to the old-model Terminator's appearance with its face damaged. Them! The quest Those! is a reference to the 1954 Oscar-nominated sci-fi classic Them! about giant ants, the result of nuclear testing in New Mexico. (The original script for Them! even had the climactic hunt for the nest take place in the New York subway system.) The Thing Robert Joseph MacCready is called "RJ" — RJ MacReady was Kurt Russell's character in The Thing. Tommy James & The Shondells Eulogy Jones' slave bodyguards Crimson & Clover are references to the song "Crimson And Clover" by the group Tommy James and the Shondells. Transformers One of the phrases Liberty Prime says while fully activated is "Freedom is the sovereign right of all Americans", referring to Optimus Prime's motto "Freedom is the right of all sentient beings." United States nuclear weapons program The Fat Man weapon refers to the atomic bomb detonated over Nagasaki, Japan. West Side Story Paul Hannon Jr. has a line, "Birth to Earth, womb to tomb." This is a direct quote from the Broadway show West Side Story, in which the character is also a member of a young 50's American gang. Wolfman Jack The GNR DJ Three Dog has a similar on-air personality to 1950's radio icon Wolfman Jack, who was featured in the film American Graffiti. X-Men The perk Adamantium Skeleton is a reference to the fictional metal alloy that makes up the skeleton of Wolverine from X-Men. Yogi Bear Yao Guai refer to Yogi Bear. Zen Buddhism *When the PC tries to rob Uncle Leo, his dialogue--in which he tells you the clothes are a gift and he wishes he could give you the "wonderful moon"--comes from the following Zen Buddhist koan: Ryokan, a Zen master, lived the simplest kind of life in a little hut at the foot of a mountain. One evening a thief visited the hut only to discover there was nothing to steal. '' ''Ryokan returned and caught him. “You have come a long way to visit me,” he told the prowler, “and you should not return empty-handed. Please take my clothes as a gift.” '' ''The thief was bewildered. He took the clothes and slunk away. '' ''Ryoken sat naked, watching the moon. “Poor fellow,” he mused, “I wish I could have given him this beautiful moon.”http://www.dailybuddhism.com/archives/142 *Much of the random dialogue from Fawkes can be heard as simple wasteland survival advice but also references Zen philosophy. Examples include "Be aware of the present moment" and "There is safety in mindfulness". de:Fallout 3 Kulturelle Bezüge en:Fallout 3 cultural references es:Referencias culturales en Fallout 3 it:Riferimenti culturali di Fallout 3 ru:Пасхальные яйца в Fallout 3 Category:Fallout 3 Category:Cultural references Category:辐射3 Category:辐射3彩蛋